How We Came to Be
by Sheydiddle
Summary: Music had always been apart of us, and I guess it was only fate that brought us to meet at Avalon Academy and eventually turn the next page in our lives and begin our first chapter that started 'AVALANCHE', the alternative rock band that took the world by storm. But like all stories, this unlikely one came with its fair share of love, pain, loss and success. (TxC, AxZ, YxV)
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

After packing the last few things into my third suitcase; being my hair brush, toothbrush and toothpaste, I glanced around my room. In my mind I made the excuse that I was only looking to see if I was forgetting to pack anything, when really all I was doing was taking one last look at all the memories that were made during my childhood in this room.  
>I glanced toward my old keyboard that sat in the corner of my room beside the window seat. I strode over toward it, letting my fingers glide over the black and white keys. This was a huge part of my childhood, and there was no way I was going to leave it behind. I un-fastened it from its frame and tucked it effortlessly under my arm, coiling the power-cord in my other hand. I then walked back to my suitcase; I peeked over my shoulder, toward the small window. It was slightly saddening, thinking that I was actually now leaving the only home I knew of. The only world I lived in. Closing my eyes and shaking my head slightly, I sucked in a breath and picked up my suitcase in the hand with coiled power-cord. <em>I can't turn around now<em>, I thought to myself, _I'm too close_.

As dad helped my put my three suitcases and key board into the boot of the car, mum locked the front door to the house, before turning to the car and taking her seat in the front passenger's side. Shutting the boot, dad grimly walked to the driver's side and slid in without a word. As I sat in the back and fastened my seatbelt, dad started the car wordlessly. I could tell by the atmosphere, it was going to be a painfully silent car ride - a whole 80 kilometres - to Midgar.  
>As we reversed out of the drive and onto our street, I let one last sight of my only home seep into my eyes. I tried to show no emotion in fear that dad's eyes would bore onto me through the rear-view mirror.<br>You see, we were on our way to Midgar as I had enrolled myself to the prestigious Avalon Academy. This academy was no ordinary academy; it was the best arts academy in Gaia. It catered for visual arts, performing arts, whether it be drama or dance and above all music enthusiasts, who dreamed of becoming the best of the best. I enrolled to study music, majoring in piano. It was when I was only six that I had begun mucking around on mum's old piano in the sitting room. I had begged and begged her to teach me, but she would always refuse to, always saying 'I can't play anymore.' Giving up I taught myself, researching on the internet, Youtube and resorting to books to help me read music. To this day I've never understood why mum never played her piano, or why she refused to teach me. All I did know was dad never liked the thought of me studying music, or further practising the piano as a career. Not one bit.  
>Like I said it was an excruciatingly painful 80 kilometres to Midgar, as we all sat in silence. About half way, had I finally mustered up enough courage to ask if mum could turn up the radio, just to break the tension.<br>We finally arrived to the city of Midgar and my excitement bubbled inside me, and only increased when we arrived at the entrance to my new school. We were greeted by massive stone pillars topped with white statues of horse heads, and a winding bitumen drive lined with golden ash trees, except they were green, not golden. From the entrance I could already make out figures of students idling around in groups of friends on the front lawns. Behind them I could see the main building. The stone that made the building matched that of the pillars that marked the entrance. Everything just seemed so…perfect.

Dad pulled up behind a long line of cars with other student's gathering their belongings and saying their goodbyes to family and friends. Compared to other student's hopeful, yet tear filled goodbyes to friends and family, our scenario just seemed like someone was either dead or dying. It was miserable.  
>Dad opened the boot of the family sedan and I began piling my suitcases onto one of the complimentary trolleys, leaving my keyboard till last, placing it carefully on top and securing it.<p>

As I straightened and looked up to the towering building I could count about five floors of white framed widows, dotting the walls.

"Oh Tifa," mum hugged me, making me stumble slightly. "We're going to miss you."

I was only able to hug her back in response, glancing over to dad who was just staring at me with a glum expression.

"Are you going to be okay with all that?" Was all dad asked gesturing to the trolley holding my stuff.

I simply nodded, "yeah I'll be fine."

During the entire road trip, I had been secretly waiting for some kind of miracle to arise, that somehow, dad would burst out a smile; the toothy grin I had always seen before my enrolment to Avalon Academy, but it never came. Instead the silence continued, tearing down my excitement to start my new chapter in life, bit by bit. I had always wondered why my parents were nor excited or happy for my career plans. I mean at least I didn't turn away from a good education, at least I didn't turn to parties, drugs and alcohol, like most people my age would normally do. At least I was chasing my dream, but for some reason, that didn't make them, happy not one bit. It was as if dad had never wanted this, but for mum, I couldn't read her that clearly. She had always been a mystery to me. With a final smile and a kiss on the cheek from mum, they slid back into the sedan and disappeared down the academy's drive out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

And that was it. The new chapter of my life had begun. It was a rather unexciting start to the beginning of my dreams, not like I'd hope they would be. I had hoped it would be something similar to the scenarios around me. Students hugging and kissing their proud and excited friends and families, it almost made me envious, that all I received was a single hug and kiss from only my mother, nothing from dad.

I forcefully drowned the depressing thoughts from mind, focusing on digging out the small piece of paper that was in the bottom of my back pocket of my jeans. Unfolding the small piece of paper that I had received in the mail weeks ago it contained my floor and dorm number as well as a school map. It read that I had to enter the main building in front of me then take a left to the elevators. My dorm was apparently on the fourth floor and was the twenty-second room on the right.

The whole school was mainly within the one building except for the library, theatre and gallery, which were situated on the other three sides of the building. The lecture, class and study rooms were however located on the first three floors, being the art faculty on the first, music on the second and performing arts on the third. The rest of the two floors included the dorms for the students. According to the map the left half of the two floors were reserved as girl's dorms and the right side for boys.

I struggled steering my trolley of luggage between all kinds of groups of students, to your hipster gatherings, to your emo clusters. I could feel many eyes on me as I steered my trolley toward the elevators on the left hand side of the fancy foyer. To avert the staring faces I switched from scanning my school map a second time and glancing at the school photos displayed on the tall walls. The walls were lined with academy captains, principals and award receivers for particular talents, skills and grades. Looking upon all the framed smiling faces, I longed to be one of them someday. Like them, I wanted to be remembered for something great. For a split second I wondered if each of their parents would have been proud of them. It made wonder what dad's reaction would be if I were awarded a high achievement for music. Would he be proud? Would he be unimpressed? I glanced away from the photos, focussing on the elevators in front of me.

I was only ten or so meters away when I saw a spikey blond haired guy with a slender build enter one the only available elevators and press the 'close doors' button.

"Wait!" I yelled, attracting more glances in my direction, as I sped up my pace.

The guy looked up piercing me crystal blue eyes – the kind you could almost look through – and with an expression of almost annoyance, slid his arm between the closing doors, preventing them to meet in the middle.

I wheeled my trolley beside his and stood in the opposite corner. He reached for the button panel without another glance.

"What floor?" He asked in an emotionless and monotone voice. It was the kind that was dead, but sexy at the same time. I chuckled inwardly. His voice was the dead sexy kind.

"Uh, four, thanks." I replied before he punched the fourth button. I was puzzled that none of the other buttons were highlighted, "are you on the same floor?"

"Yeah," he nodded in response as the doors finally closed and the elevator jolted upward.

"Tifa," I said with a smile.

He glanced in my direction, a look of confusion on his face, "what?"

"I'm Tifa, nice to meet you," I explained.

He nodded once, "nice to meet you."

I was waiting for his name, but it never came, instead the elevator lifted to a stop and the doors parted. He pushed his luggage out without another word or glance.

_Well then, screw you too. _I thought to myself, just when I though this prestigious academy would be different and defy the rules of stereotypes…nope the good-looking guys are always the jerks. I pushed my trolley down the right side of the fourth floor counting the dorms in chronological order.

"Twenty, twenty-one… twenty-two," I stopped in front of my dorm. Behind the door I could hear some sort of electronic dance genre music playing loudly. I guess my roommate had already beaten me here. I dug in my back pocket again for a small plastic card with a barcode printed on it. Next to the door was a little black sensor with a glowing orange light in the top left corner. I pressed the card against it and watched as the light changed to green. I then pushed the door open sucking in a breath, curious as to who my roommate would be. Images from a gothic artist to tomboy DJ flooded my imagination as I carefully pushed the door open.

_Anything, but a bitch_, I thought to myself as inch by inch the door revealed inside, and letting the sound of static leave the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

I was not only greeted by the defining noise of what some would call dubstep, but I was also faced by a short and slender girl standing by the far left bed, un-packing her suitcases. She stood motionless as I entered the noisy room with a judgemental look on her face. She had darker hair styled into a pixie-cut, with small brown eyes encompassed by a round and almost child-like face. She wore black ripped skinny jeans with florescent green high-top sneakers that matched her singlet. As I gave a small wave and took a step into the room she reached for her iPod deck and pressed the pause button.

"Waddup', I'm Yuffie," she introduced herself confidently as she continued to pile her wildly coloured clothes into the drawer next to the bed she had already claimed.

"Tifa, nice to meet you," I replied as I made my way toward the other bed.

It was a plain coloured room, no more than four meters by six. The beds matched the white walls and had matching navy linen. Luckily the academy also supplied two desks for each room, they were only small but it was better than nothing.

I carefully placed my keyboard on the desk on my half of the room, and then continued to pile the suitcases onto my bed.

"Hope you don't mind me taking this bed," Yuffie said after a while. I looked up at her puzzled.

"Having the bed by the window…" She explained.

"Uh, no," I stammered. "No I don't mind at all."

"So I take it you're a music student then." She said, motioning toward my keyboard.

"Yeah, I am," I replied, un-zipping one of my bags. "Yourself?"

"Dancer," She replied simply.

I waited for more of the answer.

"Ballet," She clarified. This took me by shock; she did not strike me as a ballet kind of person. Especially from the way she dress and by the music she listened to.

"I get that reaction a lot," she continued, as she piled more assortments of clothes into the tall-boy drawer.

I blinked and looked away sheepishly, "sorry."

"I know, it really bewilders people when I say that, I mean by the way dress for starters," she justified.

"And the music you listen to, I mean I'd assume ballerinas would listen to the classical genre of music." I added.

"Pft, I hate that shit," she muttered.

"Then why do ballet?" I asked, curiously.

She glared at me instantly, "long story."

Silence fell between us for what seemed like forever. It was incredibly uncomfortable; I almost wanted to be back in my parent's tension filled sedan. Wanting to get out of the awkward situation I had just walked into, I decided I'd un-pack the rest of my bags later and take the trolley back to the bays outside from where I had got it.

"Uh, I better go return this," I concluded pushing the trolley toward the door.

I left the room, not hearing a reply from Yuffie, closing the door behind me and pushing the trolley toward the elevators. After I returned the trolley, I turned and gazed at the front grasses with hundreds of students clustered in their own groups. I pondered as to why I was so socially awkward. Here were hundreds of students - some in higher years, but most in the same year as my own – already getting to know the other students and finding their _place_. I considered myself as the ugly duckling, the misfit if you will, at making friendships.

Not wanting to go back into the hostile atmosphere that was brewing in my dorm, I decided to check out the other buildings on the campus. First I visited the library. It was huge and incredibly spacious. The book shelves touched the ceiling and were surrounded by little red material couches and study booths, complete with computers. They even had thought of including private meeting and study rooms for hard-core studying, away from any sort of noise. When I thought I had seen it all, I found the stairs paired with an elevator to the next floor. Just like downstairs, the shelves kissed the ceiling and every so often, you'd find little couches and booths around the corners. It was, to say the least, state of the art. Beside music, I had always had a soft spot for reading. When I found the music section the second floor tucked away in the far right corner, I immediately strode over to it, finding the piano section straight away. I scanned the shelves for any titles that caught my interest, and before I knew it I had accumulated three books. One called 'Tips and Tricks of the Piano' and the other containing samples of sheet music. Satisfied that I found all that I needed, I headed toward the reception desk downstairs. There I was greeted by a way to enthusiastic girl wearing an outfit made out of a colour scheme of pink. She almost looked like a student herself.

"Just these for today?" She asked in sweet voice, as I set the books in front of her.

"Yeah, thanks," I answered, not matching her level of excitement.

"Ah a pianist are we?" She queried.

"I hope to be," I laughed as she scanned the spines of the books.

"Name?" She questioned.

"Tifa Lockhart, that's T-i-f-a, Lockhart, h-a-r-t," I spelled out for her as her dainty and pink painted fingernails punched in the letters.

"Oh you're a first year, huh?" She said as she read the screen in front of her, before striking me with her incredible green eyes.

"Yeah," I replied politely, "pretty much just got here."

"Oh! I could show you around!" She exclaimed, "I mean if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah, of course, that'd be great," I smiled.

"Well give me a few minutes, and I'll just go talk to one of the other workers, won't be a moment!" She said in an overly preppy voice before dashing into a room behind the front counter.

As I tucked the books under my arm and studied the photos that hung on the wall of past librarians, my eyes fell on the last one. The frame contained the image of the girl who had just served me. As I walked up to the image of the light brown haired girl, I glanced at the plaque at the bottom that read _'Aerith Grainsborough - 2014'_.

"Oh you saw that, huh," A voice said behind me. I was Aerith. "Sorry that I didn't introduce myself. I'm Aerith Grainsborough."

"As I saw," I laughed, "are you a student here, or are you just incredibly young-looking to be a librarian? I pictured librarians to be old, frail and cranky."

She giggled, making her pink cheeks rounded, "yes I am, but I'm a second year, I applied for a position as librarian last year and fortunately was accepted. I'm the only student who serves here, most of the workers however are, old, frail and lacking a sense of humour."

"I assume you're an avid reader if you applied here," I replied as we walked out the front doors.

"Of course!" She exclaimed, "I could go on and on about books!"

I chuckled, "I'm a fan myself."

We talked for a while about our favourite stories; however, mine only consisted of either the Encyclopaedia of the Piano or sheet music. During this talk she lead me to the behind of the main building, which hid an incredible building with impressive architecture, the kind you'd see in a home magazine.

"And this is the 'Avalon Gallery'" Aerith informed in a guide-like voice, "it's architecture is not the only impressive thing about this building. What lurks inside will blow your mind."

I followed her inside to a spacious white foyer decorated with paintings along each wall, separated with different forms of 3D art in between. It was breathtaking to think that this academy harboured such talented art students.

"And this is mine," Aerith guided me to a painting that hung in the corner of one of the open rooms. It displayed an intricate, yet thoroughly abstract painting of a woman's face in smears of colour. It was extremely eye-catching. The gold plaque at the bottom read _'Face of Colour, Aerith Grainsborough, prize getter of 2013's First Year Award'._

"Wow, congratulations," I said turning to her, "you really deserved that award. You're art is beautiful."

"Oh stop it!" She playfully slapped me on the arm. "C'mon I'll show you the theatre, it's right up your alley!"

Upon entering the foyer of the theatre, I watched as rows upon rows of photos of past award winners glided past us as we walked toward the 'Avalon Theatre'. There were so many smiling photos of pianists already hanging on the walls it seemed so intimidating. Avalon Academy was renowned for its music curriculum, and it was no surprise that its music courses were the main highlight of the school. As we entered the empty theatre I gazed upon the enormous black stage, fringed by thick red velvet curtains, onlooking hundreds of rows of red matching seats. There was even a mezzanine floor toward the back with more seats. I took a seat in the closest chair, just gaping at the stage. I couldn't wait to be up there, doing what I loved, but doing something that was completely different to what all the other smiling faces on the walls had done. I wanted to be remembered for something different, something incredible.

"Awesome, huh," Aerith said as she took a seat behind me. "This is where we have most of the ceremonies, musicals, plays and concerts."

I continued staring without saying a word.

"Perhaps we'll see you up there playing the piano," she said folding her arms across the back of my seat.

"Soon, I hope," was all I answered with.

We stayed there for a little while more in silence, but not the kind that was awkward. It was somehow comfortable. I like this preppy, bubbly, pink and over exuberant girl already, perhaps I wasn't so bad at making friendships after all.

"Oh bummer," Aerith said, breaking the silence, "I have to head back to the library. I said I'd only be gone for an hour."

"Thanks again Aerith," I said standing to walk out with her.

"Anytime," she replied with a grin, "why not join me for lunch tomorrow?"

"I'd love to!" I returned the grin as we headed for the exit.

As we reached the doors, we said our goodbyes and before leaving she gave me small hug. I wasn't much of a hugging kind of person, but I persisted. She was too nice to reject.

I returned to my dorm only to find Yuffie reclined on her bed texting on her phone with her music playing loud enough that I could hear it through her bulky headphones. As I entered, I was only greeted by a glare, and so I returned to un-packing my suitcases, and allocating my clothes to different drawers in my tall-boy. After that I briefly considered plugging my keyboard in power socket above my desk. I immediately rejected it, knowing I'd only piss Yuffie off even more with my classical music, or 'shit' as she would call it.  
>Instead I decided to read the books I had borrowed, starting by flicking through the sheet music samplers and choosing a few songs I wanted to learn. I noticed I had already learnt most of them, so I resorted to the other music sampler.<p>

After a while I saw Yuffie stand from her bed and approach the door before removing one of her earmuffs.

"I'm grabbing dinner," She stated glumly.

I nodded in response; mustering the only courage I could find to produce a small and weak smile.

As she slid out the door, I immediately strode over to the desk, plugged in my keyboard and begun learning one of the pieces I had finally selected from the second music sampler. I spent the rest of the night learning a new song, not bothering to grab anything to eat. Surprisingly I didn't have an appetite. I assumed it was the opening ceremony tomorrow making me slightly agitated.  
>By nine o'clock, I decided to finally go to sleep, un-interested by the new piece of music I had just learnt. I fell asleep to an empty room, my last thoughts wondering where my new and strange roommate was.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

I awoke to the sound of my alarm at seven thirty and a sunlit room. I heard Yuffie's groan from the other bed as she buried herself further into the blankets and turned away.

I quickly swept the bar cross my smart phone, silencing the noise before rubbing eyes and flipping back the bed sheets. To be honest, I felt quite nervous starting at a new school, scared that I would find anyone who I really got along with. But my excitement counteracted the anxiety. I was finally at the school I had been dreaming to be at, for the last two years. Nothing is going to ruin my day, let alone these next two years. I vowed to myself.

I briefly thought of asking Yuffie whether or not she was getting up, but soon rejected the idea, knowing I'd only upset the punk ballerina again.

With enthusiasm I jumped out of my bed, pulling the sheets lazily back into place, and stepped toward my drawer pulling out a pair of underwear, plain skinny jeans, I white tank top, my red converses and navy cardigan. I already knew it was going to be cooler summer day, and without hesitation I grabbed my toiletries bag and headed over to the closest female showers.

Upon entering, there were only a few showers occupied and a girl who was blow drying her hair. I gave a small smile before entering one of the empty shower cubicles. I went about my usual routine, showering, drying off, then changed into my day's outfit, before stepping out and drying my hair. Once I was satisfied with my appearance I returned to my dorm noticing Yuffie had finally got out of bed and had already left. After I put my hair brush and toiletries away, I grabbed my khaki vintage rucksack, rummaging for the timetable that was sent along with my dorm details and key card in the mail weeks ago. Finally finding it I unfolded it to read the fine print above the table. It read:

_Please note the opening ceremony will commence at eight forty-five a.m. Monday, February 3__rd__._

_Good._ I thought to myself as I pushed it back into the pocket it came from and slung the bad over my shoulder. _I still have time to get something to eat._

When I headed to the food court in the bottom level, opposite to the foyer, I grabbed an egg and bacon sandwich from the small café. I sat at an empty table in the corner revising my timetable surrounded by noisy cluttered tables as I ate. I remained there until eight forty-five, just reading through my scheduled classes and tracing down their location on the school map. On Monday mornings I had a private piano lesson for one hour in practise room forty with a lady by the name of Mrs. Highwind. Next I had another hour lesson of music theory in lecture theatre three with Mr. Highwind who I assumed was associated to Mrs. Highwind in some way. After morning break I then had a study session set in the library for an hour. My general studies class followed and was situated in room fifteen, taught by Mr. Tseng. General Studies was basically a compulsory, rudimentary course consisting of English, maths and history. After lunch I had another study lesson allocated in the library. To end the day I had Piano Theory with Mrs. Elena in room six.

This only made me more eager to start my classes and take the official step toward my career. I was filled with exhilaration. That was enough to distract me from continuing reading the timetable. Instead I let my mind daydream, imagining me playing a song I wrote by myself. I imagined myself presenting to the entire school, playing the grand piano on the Avalon theatre stage that Aerith showed me yesterday.

I suddenly had the urge to put all of my excitement onto paper, so I dug through my bag to find a pen and my hard covered notebook. I flipped the book to its final page.

And so I began to write all of my feelings I felt upon arriving here and all I hoped for the future. The poem was filled with feelings of nervousness for the future but anticipation for a new chapter in my life. It was as if I was describing a travelling ghost, leaving their old life behind and starting a new one. It only took me about half of an hour to finish, and when I stretched back into my seat I noticed I hadn't given the work a name. I wanted it to be called something clever, and so I extracted the common theme of the poem and scribbled the name of "Travelling Ghosts" at the top.

As I re-read it, a satisfied smile formed on my lips before I noticed other students filtering through the south doors toward the theatre. I decided to follow suit pushing the notebook and pen back into my bag and leaving my table only to join the torrent of students.

As I entered the theatre I took a seat toward the back of the centre isle and waited as the audience settled and the opening speech begun.

The entirety of the ceremony was basically about the hope this year holds for its first year students and the anticipation that the second year students may feel upon reaching their last year before entering the big wide world. It was how opening ceremonies would normally go, the principle would talk about the school's beginning and history and then go into all the challenges and successes the second year students had the previous year. The principal, who I knew now to be Mr. Tuesti, then droned on about how the second year students should set an example to the first year students, as if we were mere children. After that, the speech continued to explain that we as first year students should place words such as confidence, faith and hope into the next two years at Avalon Academy.

Don't get me wrong, I was extremely grateful and excited to finally be here and all, but I seriously could not wait until this ceremony thing was over.

At the end of the speech from the principal there was a small round of applause before he continued on to the next topic. In boredom I slumped further into my seat.

"As a new year arrives, so does a new academy captain. For those first students who do not already know, each year the academy's most trustworthy, poised and charismatic second students apply for the position as the academy's captain. Upon saying that, I'm pleased to announce after reading through many applications and going through the interviewing process, the vice principal, Miss Crescent," he gestured toward a younger, slender lady with light brown hair seated to the side of the stand. "And I have finally chosen a student to fulfil that duty for this year."

A short silence fell afterward.

"This confident, academic, loyal, dependable and incredibly friendly student who has been chosen is Aerith Grainsbourough." He said before leading the audience into applause as Aerith made her way out of the audience and onto the stage.

She then shock hands with both the vice principal and Mr. tuesti before being awarded with a perpetual plaque made of wood that contained the academy's navy and burgundy shield in the middle of it. Along with this she was given something small and gold, what I assumed to be a badge that displayed both her name and duty.

As she stepped toward the altar she smiled, "I'm honoured to receive the responsibility of being your academy captain, and I promise to do everything in my power to make this year a memorable one for you all."

The audience erupted into another moment of applause as Aerith made her leave from the stage and the ceremony dully continued for another twenty minutes.

By the time the ceremony drew to a close, the students were dismissed to their allocated lessons for the last fifteen minutes of the period. As I exited the theatre I was extremely excited to finally and officially start my education here, beginning with my private piano lesson.

I made my way back to the main building, taking the elevator to the second floor. Upon reaching the music faculty, I followed the map that showed my practise room was on the south side of the floor. As I rounded the corner, I found that the door to practise room forty was already open. While I made my way toward the open door, a slender and slightly aged lady with fair hair stood to greet me.

"Mrs. Highwind?" I assumed, shaking her hand.

"Yes, but everyone just refers to me as Shera." She replied with a friendly smile that made thw wrinkles around her eyes more visible.

I entered the small sound proof room finding an upright piano pressed against the back wall, next to a desk and chair. The walls were decorated by posters with information about the piano and other different instruments.

"Now, then," Shera begun, closing the door behind me. "It's part of our duty to give you a short introduction into the course, you'll find out that all your other teachers will do this."

I took a seat on the upright's bench, nodding silently as she gave me three sheets of paper, stapled together.

"Just to get started, I'll give you a quick overview of this term's course, and then we'll jump straight into your first song," she began with a cheerful smile. "Now each fortnight you'll receive a new song to learn and perform on the final Friday. This term we'll only have eight weeks, which will only give you four songs to learn."

"What about the last fortnight of the term?" I questioned, knowing the term was of ten weeks, not eight.

"Ah, that will be the time for you to select one of the four songs to revise and practise before the end of term recital. It'll give you time to perfect your chosen song." She explained.

I nodded, looking down at the sheets she had given me. It contained all the information she had just summarised, but gave the details such as, due dates and requirements for each of my assessments.

"Also, at the end of each semester the academy holds a concert at the theatre, which accounts as you mid and end of year exams. However, for these concerts you're given the permission to learn a piece of your own choice. At each of these there will be two moderators from the GED to asses you." She carried on.

"GED?" I echoed.

"Gaia Educational Department, they send out regular teachers like me to asses students from different schools, to make sure the grades for each student are not bias." She clarified. "Any more questions?"

"Can we get started?" I said with a smile as I put the sheets in my bag.

She returned the smile, as she handed me my first music sheet. "Of course. The first piece you'll learn is called 'Kiss the Rain' by Yiruma."

We didn't get through much of the song before the bell signalled the students to go to their next lessons. As I said my goodbye to Shera I headed toward Music Theory with Mr. Highwind. I was curious to know whether or not he was linked to Shera.

Upon reaching lecture theatre three I gasped at the sight before me. The dimly lit concaved walls contained a raked platform of seats that had small desks connected to the arms of each chair. The seats on looked a stage at the bottom with a large projector behind a desk in the middle.

I took an empty seat basically in the middle of the entire room to get a better view before the seats around me began to fill fairly quickly. As I took my notebook and pen out, a long haired guy whose outfit matched his dark brown eyes with small flecks of amber in them, approached the seat beside me. I gave a small and intimidated smile as he towered over me. His complexion was pale and his jaw was beautifully angled. He wore a red bandana around his head which was mostly hidden by his dark hair but could only be seen on his forehead. I could tell he was heavily into his rock music by the band name of 'My Chemical Romance' printed on his grey shirt. He lifted his black – and rock band badge covered – bag onto the desk and began fumbling for his notebook and pen. He slightly turned toward me with an unapproachable stare and I looked away hesitantly, almost scared. _Dude, this guy is terrifying!_ I thought to myself.

"Uh, do you have a spare pen?" His voice was low and menacing.

I nodded, looking through my bag before handing him a black pen. He murmured a thankyou and dropped his bag on the ground between our seats. I caught a glimpse of book that was lodged in his bad called 'The Bass Guitar'. _Funny, I pictured him as a drummer,_ my thoughts said.

The teacher entered the lecture about five minutes late, and believe me he was nothing I had imagined he would be. Mr. Highwind was a scrawny, short, blonde head with quite the mouth on him that I wasn't sure was legal to have in a senior academy class.

"Alright you lowlifes listen up," he began with a gruff voice. "Don't be happy to have me as your Music Theory teacher, because I will make this subject hell whether you misbehave or not."

He continued for the rest of the lecture giving a brief outline of the year's course in anything but a formal fashion. I only scribbled down some of the most important notes, about deadlines and what our first topic was. It wasn't mandatory, but I decided that I'd get a head start on our first assignment which was an essay on a musical instrument of our choice. It wasn't due until late next week, but assumed I still had two other classes to attend before my homework list began to pile up.

I sat alone during our morning break as I read through my next four lessons and ate my small container of pasta. I also managed to have enough to time to read through my poem again. As I read through it in my head, it almost sounded like a song to me, by the way the words rhymed. I could imagine the melody that matched it. I briefly wondered if self-written songs were allowed to be assessed in the end of semester concert, like Shera had explain to me this morning.

My next two lessons droned on. I succeeded to get a head start on the essay for Music Theory in my study period before I went to my General Studies class. As I entered I noticed that the nameless guy from the elevator with the blonde spikey hair and crystal blue eyes sat along the second to last row. I avoided eye contact as I took the only seat left which was in front of him. I had to ignore the felling of eyes boring into the back of my head the entire lesson as the teacher went about the same introduction like all my other lessons had. This was the only lesson I was not looking forward to spending the entire year in, and part of the reason wasn't the boring topics we'd have to study, but mostly because of the person who sat behind me.

_Just what was his problem when we were in the elevator?_ I thought to myself.

The teacher handed out our homework that was due on Wednesday morning, and I cringed at the title at the top. _Trigonometry_.

An hour later the lesson finished and the bell signalled lunch as well as a flow of students toward the food court. As I made my way toward the large court, I spotted Aerith on the other side, seated at an empty table, starring into an open book.

"Congrats," I greeted upon reaching her, referring to her new title as academy captain.

She smiled at my arrival, "thank you! I'm so ecstatic about it!"

"I'm sure you'll do a great job." I said as I took my seat opposite to her.

"You think?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, of course," I assured her. "You're the kind of girl who has her head screwed on, or so you seem."

She smiled; her eyes suddenly gentle.

We continued talking a while about our subjects and what we had next before my curiosity got the better of me.

"So where are your friends?" I asked obliviously as I gestured to our lonely table.

"In the library." She replied simply.

My brows furrowed. "Then why are we here?"

"Because they're working."

I fell silent, processing her answer. My mind clicked; her friends were the other librarians.

"Oh," I was all I could say.

"I know," she said closing her book. "I was never one to really make friends. I mean I always had my head in a book." She held the hard covered book, which I now knew was titled 'Hard Choices'.

"Or," she continued. "Every time I confronted someone – trying to introduce myself – I seemed to scare them off, I guess by my eagerness if you'd call it that."

"What about me?" I questioned.

She faced me; her expression surprised. "Wait, are you saying we're friends?"

"You don't want to be?" I retorted, hurt.

"No, no," She held up her dainty hands in defence. "I didn't mean it like that, just surprised that I've finally got one!"

I laughed. She was such an air-head.

"I mean, you're different from the rest. You accepted my eagerness to show you around the campus. If that had been someone else, I'm certain they'd say, 'uh…sorry I can't I'm meeting someone back at the main building in like five minutes'" She said in a deep voice.

I laughed again; she was an air-head _and_ a terrible actor.

"So, correct me if I'm wrong, but have you always sat alone between lessons?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No, not necessarily, I've always sat with Carry and Thomas – they're the other librarians – but this year their lunch breaks aren't the same as the students. They take their break is during morning break, but from now on, during that time I have meetings with the vice and head principal…"

I smiled, "well don't you worry, you won't spend lunch alone, not for your last year here anyway."

Aerith's smile never disappeared as we continued talking, switching from topic to topic until the end of lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

I was eager to return to my room at the end of my final lesson which was Piano Theory. I wanted nothing more than to sit at my key board and create a piece of music to match to "Travelling Ghosts".

As I entered my room I found Yuffie on sitting on the end of her bed talking on the phone. When I closed the door behind me she shot me a glare and I looked away sheepishly.

I placed my bag on my desk when I noticed the other person she was talking to was her father. It didn't seem like she was going to leave the room anytime soon, so I took it upon myself to unplug my keyboard and find somewhere else to play.

When I closed the door, I could hear the conversation practically turn into a heated argument as I strode away from my dorm. I took the elevator to the second floor in search of an empty and unlocked practise room. When I found practise room one, I tested the door handle, surprised that it was open. _A fancy ass school like this would have made me think they'd have better security, _I thought to myself.

I fumbled for the light switch beside me and turned on the lights, which illuminated the room in front of me. It was bigger than my practise room I shared with Shera and was complete with amplifiers, microphones and a guitar stand. I let myself wonder over to the equipment and brush my fingers brush over the speakers. My eyes trailed toward the microphone that was placed in the cradle of its stand. I had always had a fascination with singing, but had never been brave enough to take it on seriously. Sure, I had sung here and there under my breath so no one could hear, but I had never dared to think about singing as a profession. I guess that was what was stopping me; the fear of other's judgement.

I sighed and stepped away from the equipment and began searching for a power point so I could turn on my key board and begin writing music.

I played with different tunes for about an hour before I was convinced I had found the melody that I had imagined of earlier today. Surprisingly it took me another hour and a half before I had written and composed the music. To extend the song I chose the section that included the title of the song and edited it to create a chorus, which repeated its self between the verses.

I sucked in a breath and cracked my neck before I struck the beginning key and let the introduction of the song flow beneath my fingers. I anticipated the first words and let them slip from my mouth effortlessly, matching the pace of the music. Although my voice was fairly quiet, I actually enjoyed it, despite having to alter the music's pace to match the flow of the words. When I was certain I had made all the changes the piece needed both musically and lyrically, I sung it again and again, letting the words grow louder and louder.

When I had sung 'Travelling Ghosts' for the fourth time, I dug out my phone from my pocket and clicked so it would display the time.

Shocked that it was already nine-thirty I stood from my seat and switched off my keyboard from power point, hiding it behind the desk I was seated at. All the work I had put into creating the music had stripped me of my strength to carry it all the way back to my dorm. Upon thinking that, I was almost too scared to go back there, too afraid that Yuffie was still on the phone to her dad. I was almost envious of her; at least she got a phone call from one of her parents, even if it turned into an argument. I shut the door behind me after inspecting the lock. It had seemed the lock was jammed and that was the reason to why the room was open in the first place. I hesitantly left the room, hoping my board would be safe. _No one will find it behind there, _I reassured myself.

I had to get to get back to my room before the curfew, which was by ten. I made it to my room by nine-forty five to find Yuffie curled up on her bed not even changed into sleep-wear. _Wow, what a slag_, I thought. As I ambled toward my drawers, I glimpsed her phone still in her hand. So like the good roommate I was, I decided to reach over and take it from her and plug it in for it to charge. But when my fingers accidently brushed against her palm, her eye lids flickered open. _Oh shit._ Was all I thought before she let loose on me.

"The _hell_ are you doing?!" She exclaimed.

"It's not what it looks like!" I said defensively.

"Oh really?!" She yelled as she sat up. "Because it definitely looked like you were trying to seal my phone."

"I wasn't trying to, I was merely plugging it in to charge for you," I replied at the same volume as hers.

"You're full of shit," she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Think what you want, I was just trying to be nice, you selfish bitch." I screamed back.

"Shut the hell up!" was the murmured voice from behind the neighbouring wall.

We both fumed at each other before I turned away first, too tired to try and win the staring battle. I fell asleep facing away from her a while later, after I had changed.

I awoke to the loud sound of the first lesson bell and an empty room. I hurriedly looked over toward my phone which lay on my bedside table. I pressed the main menu button to display the time, only to find it was turned off.

"Bitch," I said aloud as I jumped out of my bed and picked out the first clothes I spotted before slinging my rucksack over my shoulder and racing out the door.

When I caught the elevator to the second floor, I rummaged for my timetable to find I had a double lesson of piano with Shera.

When I arrived to my piano lesson ten minutes late, Shera opened the door with a slightly judgemental expression.

"Late night?" She asked as I smiled guiltily upon my entry.

"Uh, no, faulty alarm clock," I lied. _Yuffie you're going to pay if I get negative comments on my report card._ I yelled silently.

Without another word the lesson carried on like per usual as she continued teaching me 'Kiss the Rain'. It was slow going as I wasn't entirely confident with reading music, as I had taught myself with the only available and slightly dodgy tutorials on Youtube. When I explained this to Shera we stopped practising immediately and turned to teaching me the basics of reading music. The method she taught me to remember the notes was entirely easier and clearer than any of the tutorials I had watched.

When the lesson ended, I gathered my things, "now, be sure to come here on Thursday during the morning break. It will make learning to read the music quicker for you and ultimately easier for you to learn your songs." She said opening the door.

"Thank you Shera, for everything and I'm so sorry for the delayed start to the morning," I apologised.

"Nonsense dear," she smiled. "Now be sure to revise that reading method I taught you tonight as homework."

I nodded in response, just like a child would, and took my leave toward the food court.

The rest of the day carried on just like it had yesterday. I sat at an empty table eating my pasta during morning break, sat next to the intimidating bass guitarist during a double of Music theory, and sat with Aerith at lunch only to talk more about books.

When the day had finally ended I was anxious to find practise room one and check to see whether my keyboard was still hidden there. When the bell finally rang, ending the day I rushed out of Piano Theory and over to practise room one finding my key board where I had left it the previous day. I sighed in relief as I set my bag down and plugged the board in.

I remained there studying for my subjects, finishing my trigonometry revision and practising the method Shera had taught me until six before I played 'Travelling Ghosts' a few times. Once six o'clock turned into six-thirty, I decided to tuck my key board behind the desk again and go find something to eat.

When I finally returned to my dorm, Yuffie was seated on her bed scrolling through Facebook on her phone.

"Alright, what the hell was that _act_ you pulled this morning?!" I accused her shutting the door behind me.

"Oh that," She said calmly without looking at me. "That's called pay-back."

"Pay-back my ass, you made me late to my private lesson you bitch." I shouted. "And what for? For being nice?"

"You're a shitty liar." She laughed.

"That's because I'm not!" I bit. This girl and her attitude made my blood boil. How we'd survive sharing a room together for an entire year was totally beyond me. "You know what, just forget it. Believe what you want, just don't touch my shit and I'll do the same for you."

That was the last of the argument as we spent the rest of the night in silence…and in thick tension.

The rest of the week carried out as I had planned without nothing very exciting happening, I didn't have any more alarm troubles with Yuffie, although we did continue to fume at each other in silence. Every morning I'd eat my usual breakfast and revise for my first lesson. Thursday I had to see Shera during morning break so she could continue teaching me to read music. I found it helped much more than the other methods I resorted to and before I knew it I was reading 'Kiss the Rain' faster than I had before. There was one thing that I did notice; the nameless guy who sat behind me during General Studies would always have this weird expression on his face every time my eyes caught him staring at me. I ignored it dismissing it down to the fact that he was just a weird guy in general.  
>Every lunch was the same, Aerith and I would sit and chat before we disappeared to our lessons and by the end of the day I'd sneak back to the practise room to finish homework, but most importantly play the piano in peace.<p>

However, Friday was different. The morning wasn't anything unusual but when I received my trigonometry homework back from Mr. Tseng, I was, to say the least, depressed at my grade for it. A big, fat, red 'D' sat in the top left hand corner of my homework as gaped at it. I leaned my head to the side letting it rest in my left hand. The red mark in the corner of my trigonometry page haunted me for the rest of the day making me miserable.

I tried to not to let it get the better of me while I was with Aerith for lunch, especially because she was so excited that her suggestion to get new drink fountains installed was finally taken into consideration. I didn't want to let my low grades bring down her excitement. Besides, what's fun without a little challenge? I tried to stay positive about it telling myself that the year would get boring if only got good grades. I needed something to strive toward in that class anyway.

When I finally returned to practise room one I set my bag in its usual spot beside me and plugged in my key board. I was too depressed to do any more studying, so I instantly decided to play 'Travelling Ghosts', only because I found an un-expected joy that relaxed me when I sung. Whenever I played this song I seemed to let everything from my day slip away for just a few minutes, letting me step into a peaceful void, _my _void.

As the final note drifted, it came apparent to me that I was not alone…


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

"See," I heard a familiar voice behind me. "I told you."

"Shit," came from another masculine voice behind me. It sounded almost impressed.

I whirled around in my seat, startled to see the guy from the elevator standing beside a taller, dark headed guy, leisurely leaning on the door frame.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked alarmed.

The dark haired guy laughed as he crossed his arms over his toned chest, "we should be actually asking you that question."

"Excuse me?" I said confused.

"This is our practise room," the blonde one spoke.

"Well I've been practising here all week-" I was cut off.

"I know," he responded.

"What, you've been spying on me or something?" I interrogated.

"I wouldn't say spying…" he scrunched his nose up at the word. "Just making… _observations_."

"You're a creep," I stated, unplugging my board. "So if you had seen me here earlier in the week, why didn't you kick me out then?"

"Because Friday nights are band nights," the dark haired guy spoke. "Plus we wanted to hear more of your singing before we made a _decision_."

"A _decision_? Band night? With what band?" I asked cynically.

"Well, we are the only guys in our band as of yet, but I have a favour to ask you," the guy with the dark hair stepped toward me. "We want you to be in our band."

"What kind of band have you guys got going?" I asked suddenly confused.

"Alternative rock…along those lines anyway, we're waiting to see what happens," the blonde guy followed his friend, stepping away from the door frame.

"Then why the hell do you want a pianist in your band?" I asked, perplexed.

"Not a pianist, a lead singer," the guy with the dark hair explained.

I froze in astonishment, "wait, you want me to be your lead singer?!"

The two guys both nodded simultaneously.

"Look I'm flattered and all, but I'm not a singer," I stated, picking up my bag.

"Well from what we heard just then, you sounded eligible," the dark haired guy stepped closer, so that he towered over me. "We'll make you a deal; you can continue using our room for your piano practise or whatever, as long as you join our band."

"No, I just play the piano, that's all. I'm not a singer, and never will be," I said sternly, slinging my rucksack over my shoulder and tucking my board under my arm. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'll just find somewhere else to go."

As I head to the door the blonde guy stepped in front of me, piercing me with his blue eyes like he did when I caught the elevator on the first day. I hadn't noticed how he had a perfectly symmetrical face and how his jaw was perfectly angled. He crossed his arms over his chest, and I took in the sight of his broad shoulders and arms. For a brief moment I wondered what instrument he played in this so called band of theirs.

"If it changes your mind, I know you're struggling with General Studies. That grade you got won't really do much for your end of term mark," he said as-a-matter-of-factly. "If you agreed to be in our band, I could help you get your score up."

"How did you know?!" I demanded.

"I sit behind you in General Studies, remember?" He answered calmly.

"Just leave me alone, I don't need your help," I said pushing past him. I was perfectly capable on my own.

As I approached the door, I looked back to the blonde haired guy, "I'd also appreciate if you'd stop… _observing_ me," I said with narrowed eyes.

I didn't wait for a reply, instead just returned to my dorm.

I stayed awake until midnight that night, just re-running the scene with the two guys over and over in my head, stunned, confused and flattered somewhat. Even though all these feeling flowed throughout me, I still was a bit pissed off and embarrassed that I had been 'observed' for nearly a week now. It was as if my privacy was stripped away from me. When I finally fell asleep, I was only confronted of dreams about the guy with the crystal blue eyes that almost seemed transparent.

I awoke the next day at about nine thirty to an empty room. I skipped breakfast and headed straight for the pile of homework that sat in my bag. I was hesitant to touch the General Studies homework we were given, so I left it till last. But when I finished my essay for Music Theory I was left with nothing else to do, so I reluctantly tried pushing my way through the General Studies' questions. By the time it was mid-day; I gave up on the General Studies homework and leant back into my seat, defeated. In about an hour I had only gone through six questions and most of them I wasn't sure whether or not I was applying the right formula. I sighed, would I ever get through this? My mind drifted back to what the guy with blue eyes offered. I was almost tempted to give in to his proposal. I shook my head. I didn't need his help, let alone did I want to become a lead singer. I was here for one reason, nothing else. I just wanted to study music and piano. That was all; I tried convincing myself, averting my thoughts from the temptations.

Taking a break I decided to finally go down to the food court and feed my growling stomach something, after I had changed from my sleeping attire of course.

After lunch I returned to my room. I peered out the window which on looked a few guys who kicked their soccer ball in a triangular shape between the three of them. I watched the ball roll around the triangle for about five minutes before my phone rang. I plucked it from my pocket to find that 'Home' was calling. I hastily swiped the answer bar and placed the speaker to my ear as I continued to look out the window.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Tifa, oh honey, how are you?" Mum's voice sounded from the other end. I had already assumed that it would be mum calling since dad wasn't impressed with my choice of schooling.

"I'm fine mum, how are you both?" I replied to her small talk.

"Oh we're good, a bit lonely, but good," She responded. "How's the new school?"

"Good, it's actually a great set up with all the faculties separated to their own floor. There's even a gallery, a massive library and not to mention an amazing theatre," I rambled on.

"Oh that's great," she paused for a moment. "What was the school's name again?"

I was a bit confused by her question, I mean hadn't I gone on about this school for two years now?

"Uh, Avalon Academy…" I answered.

"Oh that's right, sorry I just had a blank moment," she clarified sounding nervous. "Well that's great, I'm so happy for you."

I smiled upon hearing that word, I was glad I made my mum happy, though I just knew it'd take some more pushing to make dad feel the same.

"So have you made any friends? Perhaps met someone special?" She laughed.

"Well I have a good friend, Aerith, she showed me around the school, she's also the academy's captain and likes to read like I do, likes the same music and is studying art," I explained.

"Oh lovely, and what about your roommate, what is she like?" Mum questioned.

I paused, thinking through my answer before saying it. I pursed my lips, "she's different to say the least, very intriguing…"

"Ah I see," She returned. "So is there anyone special you've met?"

"To be honest mum, no not really, I'm trying not to get distracted by anything." I answered, although one guy drifted into my mind. The one with the blue eyes, one with blonde spikey hair; the one without a name.

"Oh, that's not very exciting at all…" mum sounded disappointed.

"Is dad there?" I asked.

"Oh yes, here I'll pass you over," she said as I heard a rustling noise on the other end. "Alright I'll talk to you later sweetie, I love you!"

The phone went silent for a moment before I heard dad's husky voice, "hi Tifa."

"Hey dad, how are you?" I began with small talk.

"Good and yourself?" His answers were short and blunt.

"Yeah I'm fine," I replied.

"How's the school?" I could tell he forcefully made himself ask that question, so I spared him the babble I gave to mum earlier.

"It's really great, it has great facilities, a huge library, gallery and theatre," I replied simply.

A snort came from the other end, "is that so. Made any friends yet?"

"Just one so far, Aerith, she's a nice girl," I said.

A short pause fell between us, as if he was waiting for me to say something more, "and no I haven't got a boyfriend or anything…"

I rolled my eyes; _did he really think I was that desperate? I was here for one reason, and wasn't going to let some dumb boy destroy my dream I had been working to get for two years!_

"Good, I don't want you wasting this education, Tifa, even if I don't agree with it, it still is costing us a fortune," he replied harshly. It was the first time that he had actually admitted he didn't agree with my aspirations.

"Dad I know, I told you as soon as get my career on a roll, I can pay it all back-" he cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"That's the thing I'm worried about Tifa, this fantasy you're chasing is not a career, it's a hobby," he replied severely.

I pursed my lips as my anger simmered within me.

"I don't care whether you approve of my plans dad, at least I was courageous enough to follow them," I spat back. "And unlike mum, I'm not prepared to let you end my dreams."

I hung up the phone, already regretting what I had just said. I wasn't quite sure whether or not the statement I said about mum was true or not, but it all kind of seemed to connect together. The way dad had felt about mum's piano playing when I was younger was similar to how he acted when I enrolled to Avalon Academy. He was envious that mum and I had a dream and were prepared to follow them, however, mum gave in and traded in her dreams to live with him, or so I assumed.

When my anger had finally subsided, I looked away from the window that now overlooked an empty field, to return to my General Studies homework. I glared down at my revision homework for the upcoming test. I knew I wasn't going to get a passing grade for the test, it was impossible for me learn and memorise all the formulas. I fumed at dad's words of 'I don't want you wasting your education' and 'the fantasy you're chasing is not a career, it's a _hobby_'. I wanted to prove him wrong and I vowed to myself that I'd do anything to get my certificate as well as a head start into a great music career.

I picked up my homework sheets…_starting with you._


	7. Chapter 7

_Just want to apologise for any spelling , punctuation or grammatical errors, I'm really only focussing on getting these ideas out of my head which I've been trying to do for about a year now. So enjoy. I'll tweak previous chapters when I can, so check alerts or whatever. Cheers._

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Seven<span>_

The way I saw it, if my father only wanted the best for me, then I'd show him that the best kind of future was awaiting me in the path of music. I'd prove to him that I was going to be successful and happy with my own choices, even if that meant starting with a lousy sheet of trigonometry homework. I wanted to prove him wrong, more than anything, which only made me more determined to pursue a career in writing and playing music in any shape or form.

As soon as Monday arrived, I attended all of my morning lessons, slightly agitated that the hours, today, weren't moving as fast as I wished they'd would. I was particularly eager to get to my General Studies class, not to learn about the last chapter of Trigonometry in our text books, but more so to accept the offer that was made by Blondie. If I was going to prove dad wrong, then Spikey was going to be my ticket to get there.

Entering the room I noticed Blondie already in his usual seat with his eyes studying notes from what I guessed was his previous class as the sentences didn't contain any mathematical equations or numbers. I took the seat in front of him, conscious that the teacher had not arrived yet, so I took the chance to talk to him now.

"Alright," I started, spinning around in my chair to face him. "I thought about what you and your buddy said the other day."

He lifted his gaze from his notes only to spear me with his intense eyes. He remained silent as he lifted a pale eyebrow.

"The offer you made," I reminded him.

"Ah," he started with a smug expression. "But if I recall correctly, you 'didn't need any help'."

"Like I said, I thought about it," I replied.

"Go on…" he clasped his hands on his desk in front of himself, now interested.

"Well, you see-" I was interrupted when the rest of the students began to quieten down as the dark headed teacher began to clean off the white-board.

I rolled my eyes before I spun back around in my seat, only to endure another painful lesson listening to formulas that I had no idea what were about.

A moment later I felt a light hand tap me on my left shoulder. I half turned to find Blondie's arm was out stretched behind me with a small piece of note paper wedged between his index and middle finger. As discreetly as I could manage I reached behind me as if I were scratching my back and retrieved his note.

Upon opening it under my desk, I smiled. Wasn't this something one would leave behind in grade school? I thought, however it kind of adorable. I was slightly surprised at how neat his hand writing was as the note read:

Why not hang out with Zack and myself at lunch, perhaps we can talk then…

My brows furrowed at the name of Zack, perhaps that could have been the dark haired guy, I thought to myself. Without pause I selected a different colour pen to his and began writing a reply.

So you introduce your friend's name before your own…? Also where is it that you two hang?

I folded the small piece of paper before handing it back to him behind my back. I shouldn't have been as uneasy as his fingers brushed against mine, yet I flinched pulling my hand away slightly too fast.

About a minute later his light tap came again on my left shoulder before I tucked my hand behind my back as I wrote a couple of notes in my math book and he handed me the small piece of paper.

As I unfolded the now slightly crumpled paper it read:

That's because my friend's name is not as weird as mine…Anyway, we hang out in the band room.

I looked over my shoulder to him, to give him a mocking glare. It frustrated me when people didn't give straight answers. He gave a slight shrug of his shoulders and I narrowed my eyes now curious as to what his name really was. Well at least he's not boring, I told myself as I scribbled down another message which said:

Oh this better be good! I presume the 'band room' is practise room one?

Again I reached behind me to deliver the note, almost anticipating his touch, but it never came. I assumed he took more care in not touching me this time.

Almost instantly he tapped my shoulder and I slipped my hand behind my back, expecting the note, only to end up empty handed. I turned slightly in my seat to see him nodding his head slightly as a reply. I smiled slightly and nodded once in agreement.

The rest of the lesson continued with words filling my page which I didn't even know the definitions of or how they fit into any of the formulas that were also scrolled onto my page.

When the bell finally sounded, I sighed as if I was holding my breath the entire lesson too focused on trying to make sense of any of the theorems written in my notebook I hate so much. As I began to pile the books into my rucksack, Cloud stood in front of my desk, his arms folded against his chest. I could tell it was well toned by the way the simple blue T-shirt was spread over his form.

"So," he began as I stood. "You were saying?"

"I was saying, I need your help to prove my dad wrong," I said simply; however I knew his brows would instantly pull together. "You see, he believes that I'm not going to make the most of this opportunity here at Avalon Academy and become successful in the music industry."

He remained silent as we strode out of the class room and headed toward the west side of the floor.

"So, by starting with this," I pulled out the Trigonometry homework sheets. "And improving my grades, I can show him he's wrong!"

"Hold on," he halted in his stride. "Don't tell me you're going to join the band just because of this…"

"Well, it's my only choice…" I said.

"Look I understand and all, but, we only want you to join if you really want to. I mean sure, we want specifically your voice. But the reason Zack and I want to start a band is purely because we want to, not because it's our only choice." He explained.

I flinched at what he had to say, he was speaking nothing but the truth.

"Alright, I'll genuinely try," I said holding out my hand. "I promise, and if I really don't enjoy it, you can stop tutoring me."

He sighed, glancing at my hand before taking it, and slowly shaking it. "I trust you. But I assure you, you're going to enjoy this nevertheless."

We arrived to Zack tuning his guitar in the middle of the room, sitting on one of the chairs that would normally be stacked in the back corner of practise room one, or how I now knew it, as the band room.

"Check out who I brought along," Blondie said as we entered.

Zack whistled as his eyes fell on me, "just couldn't give up the amazing offer of being in the one and only rock band, _Soldier_, yet to take the world by storm! Just you wait, they'll know our name!"

"Zack, I thought we weren't going come up with a band name until we've secured all the members?" Blondie said putting his grey shoulder bag on the table where my key board would have normally sat.

"I knew you'd say that, but c'mon, I just couldn't wait any longer. What about _you_," Zack pointed at me. "What do you think of the band name being Soldier?"

"Alright," I placed a hand on my hip and held the other up pointing my index finger toward the ceiling. "One, my name isn't _you_, it's Tifa. Nice too meet you. Two, I agree with _Blondie_ here, and three, I'm more interested as to what Blondie's real name is, rather than the band's to be honest."

I turned toward Blondie, whose back was facing me as he rummaged in his bag. Zack's mouth twisted into a smug smile as he leaned back into his chair. Like mine, his eyes fell on Spikey.

About a minute past in thick tension, before I gave up and turned toward Zack, "what's with him? Why is he so secretive about his name? If he won't say, will you at least tell me?"

Zack shook his head timidly, "no way man, last time had I done that, he almost killed me!"

"And if you do it again I'll be sure to break your arm, then this precious band won't be going anywhere fast, now would it?" Blondie now faced Zack intensely. I honestly felt intimidated by his stare.

"Okay, if Zack won't do it then, please tell me yourself-" I began before I was interrupted.

"Yeah, go on, tell her," Zack said arrogantly.

"I mean we are going to be band and all…" I said as persuasively as possible.

Blondie turned his back from me and sighed as Zack leaned forward in his seat. By the look on his face, this situation must have been better than cable TV.

"I know you're going to make fun of it, I mean everyone else does," He said coyly. The way he spoke to me contrasted the way he had just spoke to Zack, and kind of took me by surprise.

"Cloud," he said without a moment's pause.

My brows pulled together and momentarily I wondered if it was overcast outside, but I realized that was his name when I noticed it was cloudless summer day outside of the window.

"So, what exactly was all the secrecy for?" I questioned, truly confused.

He spun around, astonished, "because I was expecting a flow of insults."

"Why?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"My name is weird, there's no mistaking that," he murmured.

I playfully punched his arm as I took a step closer.

"I wouldn't say _weird_, but more _unique_," I tried re-enacting him from Friday when they had caught me playing the piano.

That was the first time I had ever seen his smile. It was hesitant, but genuine, crooked, yet perfect.

"So now that's out of the way," Zack interjected, "how about that band name."

"We're not brain-storming any name ideas until we've got an _actual _band, Zack," Cloud retorted.

"Hold on," I held up my hand. "What band members do we actually have?"

Cloud turned back to his bag and withdrew two light coloured wooden drum sticks, "drummer."

"Obviously you're a guitarist, who else could we possibly need?" I said turning toward Zack who now wore a bewildered expression as his eyes flicked between Cloud and me.

"What?" I questioned confusedly.

"_Just_ a guitarist, is that all I am?" Zack exclaimed.

"Here we go again…" Cloud sighed.

"I'm not _just_ the guitarist, I am the _lead _guitarist," Zack explained.

"He always gets like this," Cloud clarified. "He's a bit of a control freak. He likes to be someone of importance."

"So we have a _lead_ guitarist," I emphasised the word 'lead' as I turned to Zack. "A drummer…"

"And a lead singer," Cloud added.

"Right," I agreed, yet I felt uneasy about the title.

"But we're still missing a fundamental part of our band," Cloud stated. "A bass guitarist."

"How are we going to one of those?" Zack whined.

"Auditions?" Cloud suggested.

Zack leaned forward in his seat, suddenly excited, "yeah, we could put up posters and stuff-"

"Or," I interrupted. "I could _maybe _get one by tomorrow."

The two guys stared at me in awe.

"_Tomorrow_?!" Zack exclaimed.

"Maybe!" I retorted. "There's no promises."

"How do you have connections with a bass guitarist?" Cloud asked.

"There's a guy in my Music Theory class who I saw had a bass guitar book," I replied.

They both fell silent before Zack was the first to speak, "your evidence isn't that strong."

"It's something, isn't it?" I bit back. Zack only held up his hands in surrender.

"Tifa!" Aerith's voice came from the slightly open door, only to distract us from our conversation. "There you are!"

"Aerith?" I was taken aback at the sight of Aerith in the music department. Seeing her petite and fragile form dressed in a light pink, floral patterned dress, peering around the door to our band room was something I was about to get used to, when I saw Zack's expression.

His intense blue gaze fell on Aerith and mouth parted slightly as if it was in amazement. I chuckled inwardly, as I began to see the colour of Aerith's dress highlight his pale cheeks.

"I was meaning to come and sit with you, it's just…" I gestured toward Cloud and Zack who now stood behind me. "I had to sort stuff out."

"Well if you want I can stay here, I mean if I'm not intruding or any-" Aerith wasn't able to finish her sentence because Zack had interrupted her.

"No you're not intruding, not at all," Zack said a little too enthusiastically.

"Of course you can stay here," I added. "I think it'd be good to actually have some girl company."

"Great," Aerith replied.

After a moment of awkward silence on behalf of Zack's drooling, I decided it was a smart move to actually introduce her to the _band_.

"Aerith, this is Cloud and Zack," I began. "Guys, this is Aerith."

Cloud and I exchanged sceptical glances as Zack almost impatiently shook her hand. Cloud responded with an amused smile and a shrug.

"Nice to meet you," Aerith responded with a sweet smile which made me only more suspicious. "So what are you guy actually doing up here?"

"Well," Zack started. "We're actually making a band."

"A _band_?!" Aerith echoed, before spinning around to face me. "You never told me this!"

"That's because I've only just decided to join." I responded.

"As the pianist I presume?" Aerith assumed.

"No," Cloud finally spoke. "As the lead singer.

I instinctively turned pink and bowed my head away from Aerith's, let alone anyone's, view.

"You _sing_?" Aerith sounded astonished. "You never told me that either!"

"She's really good too," Cloud added almost amused at my instant shyness.

"So are you guys practising at the moment?" Aerith asked eagerly. "Can I hear you sing?!"

"No, actually we still don't even have a complete band," I retorted. "So I think hearing me sing is out of the question."

Aerith strode over and took a seat on the chair Zack was perched on before, "if you guys don't have a complete band, then do you guy have a name at least?"

"No unfortunately," Zack replied. "They won't let me come up with a name until we've got a bass guitarist."

"Which hopefully will be tomorrow," I added leaning against the table in which Cloud's bag was placed on. "It's a long shot, but it might work."

"Wait, hold up," Zack interjected. "What's this guy's name?"

"Good question," I replied simply with an innocent smile as Zack groaned and Clod rolled his eyes. Aerith however, sat with her hands in lap as she listened contently.

Although it was an odd mixture of characters, I suddenly felt like I was beginning to find my place at this academy, as I looked at Aerith chatting with Zack and Cloud inspecting his drum sticks. I smiled at the thought; little did I know that this was only the beginning.


End file.
